Do You Think So, Da?
by Deshray
Summary: Well, This Is.. This. My First Fanfic.  : Yes, It Contains OCs. I'm Sorry, Got 4 Chapter So Far But Only Got Chapter One Up On here. Chapter 2 Is On My Dev.


Do Ya Think So, Da?

Yes.. I Am Evil Father. I Thought You Would've Known By Now, You're Evil, Mother Is Evil. The Only Difference Is That. I Am A Bloodthristy Vampire. Who Is Only Craving The Blood That Satisfies Me The Most, Yes That's Right, Mother..

So My Story Begins Is Suppose . It's A Rather Sad Story I Would Guess. Well To Start Everything Off. I am Demitri Beilschimdt Bragniski. My Mother Figures Names Is Gilbert Beilschimdt-Bragniski, And My Father Figure is Ivan Bragniski. Quite An Odd I Couple If I Do Say So Myself. Well, Anyways. I Am Not Birthed from Either Off Them Considering They're Both Of A Male Gender. I Was Adopted, Adopted By Parents Of War And Bloodshed. I Could Not Wait To Get Back Home. Well Enough Chitter Chatter. On With the Story…. I Suppose.

Tiel~1 My Birth Parents Are Dead. Well, They Should Be. I Know I Sucked MY Father Dry, Even Though His Blood Was Disgusting, But What Is a Boy To Do? Starve? I Don't Believe So. Anyway, So Out Of Fright And Fear My Mother Brought Me To This Retched Orphanage. Oh All I Want Is Some Godamned Blood. Can't I Get Anything Around this Damn Facility? I Heard The Doors Creak Open. The Only Thing I Could See At The Point In Time Was A Small Little Yellow Bird Perched On Top Of A Slightly Tall Silver Haired Man, And A Tall Bleach Blonde Male, Who Must Be From One Of The Colder Countries Seeing As He Was Wearing A Scarf. The One With The Bird Peaked Back At Me, Our Eyes Locked And He Grinned Manically

"Ivan.. I Like Zhis Un…" He Muttered And Smiled At This Person Named Ivan. The Shorter One Came Through The Gate That Separated Me From My Freedom; He Carefully Lifted Me Up And Smiled. " He's Got A Look To Him, Doesn't He Ivan?" My Mysterious Adopter Smiled Wider.

" Indeed He Does Gilbert." The Ivan Character Smiled And Kissed Gilbert On The Forehead. "He's Perfect." I saw The Largest Smile I've Ever Seen Spread Across Gilbert's Face. He Handed Me Over To Ivan And Ran Out To Get And Sign Adoption Papers. Finally, I'm Being Freed From This Fucked Up Prison. The Silver Haired One Came Running Back, A Grin On His Face, And Adoption Papers In His Hands.

"Ve Can Take Him Home Ivan~He's All Ours.." They Both Smiled, And Amazingly…So Did I.

Now You See That Was Just The Beginning… I Suppose. To Skip Through A Few Boring Weeks, As Usual, Because Of The Monster I Am, I Grew, Quite Fast To Be Accurate…I Suppose…

"DEMITRI BRAGNISKI GETS YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" I Heard My Mother Figure, Who Insisted That I Call Him Papa Prussia, Scream From Down Stairs. Nien…Nien..I Don't Wanna Get Out Of Bed, I Thought. But To Escape The Wrath Of Papa Prussia And Mother Russia I Got Out Of Bed And Dragged Myself Down the Stairs.

One Thing I Must Mention To You, So You Don't Become Flustered. My Parents, Being The Currently Most Bloodiest Countries In The World, Enjoyed The Fact That I Could Withstand Bloodshed With A Smile, So When I Drank It… Or Bite Papa Prussia, They Thought It Was Teething And Sinister.

Anyway, Continuing My Story...Well I Descended To The Bottom Floor And Took The Glass Of Faux Blood So Impatiently Sitting At My Place On The Round Dark Wood Table. Papa Prussia Smiled Greatfully.

" You Grew Up So Fast My Little Toddler" He Smiled And Cautiously Picked Me Up And Held Me Against Himself. I Felt The Warmth Of Gilbert's Skin Meld Into My Ice Cold Skin." You're Always So Cold" He Muttered. Then I Felt The Small Yellow Bird, So Ironically Named 'Gilbird' Leap Onto My Head And Nestle Into My Hair. I Smiled And Looked At My Mother Figures Bare Shoulder.

So Tempting

I Saw Papa's Face Go Slightly Pale, Then He Smiled A Weak Grin. I Licked The Blood From My Lips And Giggled. Prussia Kissed My Forehead And Returned Me To The Solid Black Floor.

"So Gilbert, Do Ve Visit Zhur Brudur Today, Da?" I Saw Mother Russia Peer Around The Corner. It's Quite Confusing With the Two, Seeing As The Fact Of Papa Prussia Is More Of the Mother Figure And Mother Russia As A Father Figure... Maybe They're Just Fucking With My Head. I Don't Know. My Fatherly Figure, Merged Into the room And Wrapped An Arm Around My Motherly Figure, Kissed Him Then Looked Down At Me With a Sinister Smile.

I Licked The Remaining Blood From Around My Lips And Grinned Right Back At Him. Ivan Picked Me Up and Kissed My Forehead.

"Shall Ve Leave?" Gilbert Said, Opening The Door, And Gliding Out Into The Open Bright World, Which Will Soon Be Known As Mine.

I Walked Out The Door Holding Hands With Russia And Sucking My Thumb, Plotting My Evil Plan For Claiming, What Mother Gilbert Called…Vitals. So We Got In The Car And Drove, For What Seemed Like Only A Few Minutes Until We Arrived In Front Of The Slap Happy Italians. Well At This Point It Was Mainly Just Northern Italy. The Place Where Uncle Ludwig And Uncle Feliciano And My Dear Sweet Cousin Dante. Oh It Killed Me To Visit… Such a Happy Place. I Always Wanted To… Catch Something On Fire. I Felt A Same Snicker Escape From Between My Tightly Clenched Teeth, I Saw Prussia Look Back And Smile At Me, That 'I'm Slightly Worried About Your Mental State Mien Sohn' But he Turned Back Around And The car came To A Stop. Father Russia Came Out From The Right Side Of The Car And Opened My Door, Once Again Allowing Me Freedom. I Saw Dante Dash Out Of The House, That Wide Grin On His Face As Usual. He Hugged Me Tighter Than Usual. I Lightly Hugged Back Then Went Back Over And Stood Beside Mutter And Vater. Feliciano And Ludwig Emerged From Their Home And Greeted Us.

And They All Went On About, Oh How They've Grown Blah Blah blah I Suppose… Quite Boring For My Taste. So I Walked Away And Went To Enjoy MY World…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
